


Green Beer and Red Hair

by Cheeky_monkey



Series: Earthling Evie [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey
Summary: Evie the Earthling is getting under the skin of General Hux yet again. A sequal to Paper Hearts and Bees.I thought it would be fun to have a little St.Patrick’s Day fun on with my favorite First Order General.





	Green Beer and Red Hair

To Hux’s great relief, Ren’s little Earth girl has been abnormally quiet the last few weeks. She spends most of her time in one of the unused offices looking through mapping systems, trying to locate her lost planet, he only saw her in passing on his many trips to the bridge. 

In fact, there she is now, Hux’s notes as he turns the corner. Evie is drifting along her arm outstretched running her fingers along the wall a small frown etched on her normally cheerful face, that was odd she normally skips along the halls in an extremely irritating way. She reaches her office and he hears the whooshed the door, she had not spoken to a single person in passing, odd she normally greets everyone with big smiling and pleasantries, he was not the only one to notice her abnormal behaviour, a couple officers look wondered by the fact she didn’t speak to them. Hux pushes her odd behaviour aside thinking it was nice to know that the Earthling do experience emotions other than happiness and relentless optimism. 

Hux reaches the bridge to find that everything is operating perfectly, he takes a deep breath allowing himself a brief moment of relaxation well his assistance reads off the morning reports. 

He should have known this perfection was too good to last…….

It was later that evening he received an urgent request from Supreme Leader Ren to place an order for barley and hops along with an array of other odd items. He wanted everything to be delivered by tomorrow. This would cost a fortune! He couldn’t in good conscious place this order without first finding out what exactly Ren planned on doing with it and why the rush. 

He should have known that it would have something to do with the girl, yet he still found himself surprised upon entering the throne room to see Ren laughing loudly on his throne, Evie sitting by his feet, smiling at happily. The image only confirms Hux’s feeling the Ren views her as more of a pet than an equal. 

“Ah General, I trust you are coming to tell me my order has been placed and everything will be here tomorrow. Oh, also could you do a search to see if there is anyone on board that has experience in brewing.” Hux looks at the pair of them hesitantly 

“Brewing…….brewing what precisely?” Hux askes cautiously, but he knew in his gut this couldn’t be good. Especially when he sees the mischievous smile shared between the two people before him. 

“We are going to make green beer for St.Patrick’s Day!” Evie says with a big smile on her face. Hux really didn’t want to inquire as to what exactly St.Patrick’s Day was but when the earthling doesn’t offer any more information he was compelled to ask. 

“Well to be completely honest, I don’t really know what it’s about. I just know that on March 17th we go to the bar and they serve green beer, everyone wears green. Where I’m from they have a parade every year. It’s just a fun day.” Wearing green, partying, parades why is it so hard for this girl to understand this is a military vessel! You would think all the soldiers and uniforms would do the job.Hux can’t help but wonder if all Earthlings lacked common sense or if it was just this one! 

“Supreme Leader you can’t honestly wish to spend credits on something so ridiculous.” The goofy smile on Evie's face falls. 

“See I told you.” She whispers to Ren, Ren’s smiles also fades and his eyes take on a dangers glare. 

“Clearly by requesting an order of supplies means I am fully willing to pay whatever amounts of credits required.” Hux finds himself in a very awkward internal battle. He wants to put his foot down on the matter, he wants to tell them both that they are absurd, but he has seen that look in Ren’s eyes and he really didn’t feel like spending a week not being about to speak, so with an inpatient sigh he hits send on his datapad, and turns to leave before he loses the hold he has on his tongue. “Don’t forget to look for someone that knows about brewing!” Ren called after him. 

He did find a mechanic that has a family run brewery on his home planet, he joined the cause leaving his older siblings to run it. He seemed reluctant when first asked to work with the Supreme Leader but when Hux mentioned Evie would be there his willingness changed. 

“Oh, she is just the greatest!” The man says, he is clearly besotted by the girl. No, she is definitely not the greatest, she is wasting precious funds, and constantly distracting everyone on board this ship! If he could he’d dropped her off on the closest planet and never looked back. 

“Yes, she is charming,” Hux responds dryly, it wasn’t a lie, the girl has charmed everyone on the ship except him. He would not let that girl work her magic on him! 

He didn’t once visit the three well they “worked” on making this green beer. Though a half cycle after they started he did receive a message that all officers were to report to the dining room after their shifts the following day to celebrate St. Patrick’s day. Also, every troop was to be survived a mug of the green concoctions with tomorrow’s supper. So once again he was being forced to participate in another Earth tradition, but it was to happen after hours so he wasn’t going to let it get under his skin. He would just show up, make sure Ren and Evie say him and leave, it wouldn’t be so bad.

“What is this?” His assistant enters his office holding a garment bag.

“I’m not sure, Sir. Every officer has received one.” Hux takes the bag from him but waits until he has left the office to open it. Inside he finds an exact replica of his uniform but in a hideous shade of green, attached was a note that said it was to wear tomorrow as per Supreme Leader Ren.

He didn’t approve this! How much was this going to cost? Hux storms into the throne room. “Ren! What are you thinking? You ordered new uniforms for every officer! Do you think credit’s rain from the sky?” Ren and Evie both look up, it would seem Hux interrupted them in the middle of a game of Dejarik. 

“I told you not to do that,” Evie says looking at Ren, who was shaking his head.

“First, it’s Supreme Leader to you.” He points at Hux but quickly turns his attention to the girl. “Second, you said everyone wears green, if we are going to do this, we are going to do it right.” Hux watches a smile spread across her face. 

“This is craziness! I am not wearing this tomorrow.” He tosses the suit out in front of him so that it lands between him and the two idiots before him. 

“Isn’t there a punishment for not wearing the appropriate colour?” Ren says in a hushed tone. 

“Yes, people not wearing green get pinched.” Evie’s explanations make Ren smirk. 

“Very well Hux, feel free wear whatever you wish,” Ren says as the smirk changes into an evil grin. Hux can imagine Ren following him all day tomorrow encouraging everyone to pinch him, he bends down to pick up the stupid suit, he was at a loss for words all he could do was leave. 

“I always seem to upset him.” He hears Evie say sadly as he makes his way towards the exit. 

“He’s never happy, doesn’t worry about it. He didn’t mention the new uniforms for the troops, so it’s only going to get worse.” Did he say new uniforms for the troops!! 

Hux spins around, “What?” 

“The troops need to be in green as well, Hux,” Ren said looking at him like he was the crazy one. He couldn’t take this anyone. He felt like he was going to explode. “Besides it was actually a logical purchase.” 

“Logical!” was all Hux could manage to hiss out between his teeth.

“Hux do you know how easy it is to see the troops dressing in white patrolling a forest? Really, it’s no wonder the Empire lost on Endor. Now they can blend!” Hux had heard enough he turns and storms from the throne room dreading what tomorrow would bring.

 

It was hard to concentrate, Hux found the green to be terribly distracting. He wouldn’t normally notice officers moving around him on the bridge, it was like the black made them melt into the background, the troops in the halls he found even worse. To make matter worse everyone was whispering about the party that was being held. He notices productivity dropping slightly as the day ran on. He shakes his head hating Evie all the more for it. 

Soon it was time for the party, he waiting until it was well underway before making his appearance. Everyone did seem to be enjoying themselves. The green drink looked highly suspicious so when Evie prances forward with a large mug for him, he is reluctant to take it. That is until he saw Ren eyeing him from across the room, the look told Hux he better take the drink and be nice about it. He politely thanked her though he had not intended to actually drink it, that was until she clung her mug to his saying, “To your health” Hux watched as she takes a big gulp of her drink. “It’s bad luck no to drink when someone toasts to you.” She frowns at him. Against his better judgement he swallows down a mouthful, it wasn’t too bad, not his drink of choice but he had drunk worse. He took comfort in the fact that no one had died so far, so he should be safe. 

“You know this is an Irish holiday.” Evie’s words slurred a bit, and she seemed a little unsteady on her feet. Was she intoxicated? “You look like you could be Irish.” She smiled at him, he may hate everyone else in green but he had to admit the colour did look nice on her. It seemed to make her eyes stand out. 

“What do you mean by that?” He wasn’t sure if he should be offended by her comment. Was being Irish a good thing?

“Oh, well not all about a lot of Irish people have hair like yours.” She leaned in running her fingers through his hair. She wasn’t looking at him, her eyes were on his hair, she had a small smile on her lips. “I like red hair.” She said almost in a whisper to herself. For a moment her eyes meet his and she seemed to realize what she was doing was extremely personal. She quickly drops her hand and steps back, a blush filling her cheek as she looks at the floor, clearly embarrassed. “I think maybe I should go lay down. I think I had a bit too much to drink.” She handed him her mug which still had half its green liquid in it, turning she makes her way through the crowd until she is lost in it. What was that? Hux didn’t know what to make of the conversation. 

“Well, that seemed to go well.” Ren’s voice says over his shoulder. “She really needed that.” 

“What the party.” Hux moves to set both mugs down on the nearest table. 

“No, for you to talk her. She thinks you hate her.” Hux looks at Ren ready to protest that he has given her no cause to think such a thing but Ren continues talking, “She likes you, you know.” Ren shakes his head. “Earth girls are strange !” With that Ren walks away, leaving Hux to ponder over his words. 

“Oh and Hux,” Ren calls over his shoulder. “I placed an order for eggs and chocolate. Apparently, there is another holiday call Easter coming.” Hux looks at him in horror. “Have you ever heard of a bunny rabbit? I’m trying to find one.”


End file.
